


Porn Challenge Day 14

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14. Genderswap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Challenge Day 14

Tony sighed and walked into his room after a long day working in the lab with Bruce. He opened the door and was shocked to see a pale, ebony haired woman lying in on his bed completely naked.

“What? Who are you? What do you want?”

“Surly you know what I want darling.” The woman smirked, crawling on her hands and knees to the edge of the bed. Tony looked all over her body and felt himself getting hard. He shook his head and looked into her eyes.

“Why are you doing this Loki?”

“You were talking to Bruce about missing the touch of a woman.” Loki muttered, grabbed the front of Tony’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. “Plus, I would prefer it be my female form that you lay with another woman.” She muttered against his lips. Tony moved his hands to her waist. She pulled away and moved further onto the bed. She bit her bottom lip and smiled at Tony. She watched closely as Tony began to take off his clothes. Once underused Tony crawled onto the bed attaching his lips with Loki’s again. He ran his hands down her back to her arse and squeezed softly. She bit his lip and tugged slightly as he ran his hands back up her sided and over to cup her breasts; he squeezed and moved his hands to pinch her nipple causing a quiet gasp. Tony moved away from her lips to her neck, she tilted her head and licked her lips. She dug her long nails into Tony’s back as she felt him rub against her and squeezed her breasts again. She lay down on her back pulling Tony with her, they kissed softly. Tony pulled away and looked at her, reach over to his draw and pulled out a condom and lube, he rolled the condom on and looked back to Loki below him, she nodded slightly and he squirted some lube onto his hand and pushed a finger inside her. She gasped as he pushed another in, her nails digging deeper as he slid his fingers in and out slowly. He curled his fingers slightly and she moaned.

“Anthony, I… You.” Tony nodded and lined pulled his fingers out. He lined himself up with her and pushed in gently grunting. She arched her back and threw her head back. Tony looked at her face to see it twisted in pain.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No… Just…” She panted. He watched as she opened her eyes again. “Move.” Tony pulled out and pushed in slowly as he continued the movement’s Loki got use to the pain and it became more pleasurable.

“Hard.” She moaned as Tony pushed in. “Faster.” Tony did as instructed causing her to moan louder and dig her nails in deeper drawing blood in crescent shapes.

“Anthony… Oh Gods!” She gasped as he pushed in rougher. Tony grunted and placed his lips to Loki’s and she kissed him roughly. She wrapper her legs around him and pulled him closer.  With a few more thrusts Tony came in the condom, Loki threw her head back and screamed his name. Tony pulled out and took off his condom, throwing it in a bin. He turned back to Loki and kissed her softly.

“Thank you…” Tony muttered. “But I want you to know I will stay faithful, I don’t want you or your brother killing me.” Loki giggled slightly.

“Maybe, I can use this form a little more often if it pleases you.” Tony smiled got into bed and Loki snuggled in close to him and picked the covers off the floor and put it over the two. Tony watched as Loki fell asleep and placed a kiss to her head.


End file.
